


Bad Breath (Daveed Diggs x Reader)

by Logykal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Daveed Diggs x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, XReader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You've just moved into your new place, in a new city. Daveed Diggs used to live here and his drunken self has given your address to the taxi driver before passing out.





	Bad Breath (Daveed Diggs x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert.
> 
> Y/N = Your First Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name

You roll over and glare at your alarm. The bright red numerals reading 2:00 at you. You groan, having just moved into your new place yesterday, your body still wasn't used to the new surroundings. You should have gotten sleeping pills. It will probably take a few days before you get used to sleeping in this new house, in this new city.

You sigh as you get up, abandoning hope of sleeping tonight. At least you won't start at your new job for another week. You had enough forethought to move early. You mentally pat yourself on the back for doing that.

You turn on the lights into the kitchen - your new kitchen, wondering if you've still got some of those granola bars left. 

Thud thud thud. 

You freeze. Who on earth would be knocking on your door at 2 am?!?! You slowly inch towards your front door, grabbing your umbrella and holding it up like a baseball bat. 

Thud thud thud! 

This time the knocking was more insistent. Did you just hear someone yell? This had better not be some kind of sick joke people play on their new neighbours. You curse as you realise your phone is back in your room. Should you go back and grab it? But if whoever is behind that door genuinely needs your help and keeps yelling, your neighbours would wake up. And you only just moved in! You don't want to start off on the wrong foot with them. 

The knocking comes again, interrupting the debate in your head. You take a deep breath and prepare yourself as you undo the lock and inch open the door. 

A disgruntled looking cab driver was supporting an unconscious a man across his shoulders. Wait. Why did that man look so familiar? You haven't met anyone in this city yet. But that hair, those glasses, that beard... no. It couldn't be! 

"Daveed...?" You hesitatingly say in disbelief. 

Daveed mumbles something in his drunken stupor. 

That's Daveed Diggs! THE Daveed Diggs from Hamilton. The musical you've been obsessed with for the past 8 months. What is he doing here?

"Can I bring him in?" The gruff voice of the cab driver hardly even registers in your brain. You must have nodded to him because the next thing you know, Daveed Diggs is on your couch.

"He doesn't live here." You manage to croak out, your eyes still staring at the sleeping form of the most talented rapper you've EVER HEARD, on your couch. 

"Look! I don't care what happens to your friend. Either he sleeps on your couch and you pay me the $40. Or he sleeps on your doorstep and I take his phone as payment. This is the address he gave me, I drove him here. My job is complete."

You can't buy a nice phone for $40! Your mind instantly counters. That's so unfair! You go get the cash. The driver smiles and softens as you hand him the money. He probably only just realised that most people aren't fully awake at this time of night. Or morning.  
"He better buy you a real nice dinner after this." The driver says as he steps out your door.

You smile. Hmm... This just became so much more interesting. Your first night in your new place. And you have a sleeping Broadway star on your couch. Not just any Broadway star, the one you've had a crush on since watching a bootleg of the musical. 

\----

You walk into the living room for the seventh time. Daveed has only been in your apartment for about half an hour and you are restless. 

You plop down onto the armchair across from Daveed. You'd taken off his shoes and even draped a blanket over him. A glass of water and two painkillers sat out for him on the coffee table. His glasses resting right next to them. What else could you do? You'd done everything you could for now. Tomorrow you'll have to ask him why he's here and ask him to pay you back the $40.... or take you out to dinner. That wasn't a bad idea. 

You realise you were starting to fall asleep staring at him. You stand up, about to leave for your room, when you notice something white caught in his hair. Your hand itched to touch his hair. This would be the perfect opportunity. I mean, if not now, when else would you be able to touch Daveed Diggs' hair?! How about after your date? The other voice in your head chimes up. You grin but dismiss the fantasy. 

You gingerly step up to him and let you fingers run over the top of his hair. Daveed's sprawled form on your couch doesn't even twitch. Wow. His hair really was as soft and springy as you though it'd be. 

You manage to manoeuvre that piece of fluff out of his curls, and now that he hasn't awoken you are liberally letting your fingers run through that forest of black. Hmmm... Maybe he wouldn't wake up if you touched his biceps too. They were very impressive. 

Your fingers lightly touch his arm and all of a sudden, his hand clamps firmly on your hand, and you are pulled down onto the couch facing him. Your heart is racing. All you can hear is your heart beating a million miles a minute. All your muscles are tensed up, is Daveed awake? His eyes are closed. But his hand is still over yours. Though the grip is less firm now. You dare not move. Is he asleep? Is he faking it? But he's breathing like he's asleep and he hasn't done anything else. 

After about a glorious minute of closely examining his face - his beautiful lashes, and his lips which you'd love to know how soft they were - you are sure he's asleep. He hasn't moved or done anything to show that he was awake and faking it. Your eyes linger on his jaw and his beard. His breath wasn't pleasant, it smelt strongly of alcohol and other things you'd rather not identify. His exhale was coming out directly to your nose. But this was worth it. For a short while at least. You're glad you have a pretty big couch, and it was comfy too. If it wasn't for Daveed's breath you could fall asleep right here. 

You wriggle your hand out of his now loose grip, and ponder how to get up without disturbing him. Well, if you roll onto your back, and then roll onto your other side you'd be able to get your legs over the edge of the couch and get up. You take a deep breath to brace yourself for what you're about to do but instantly regret it as Daveed's breath fills your nostrils. Ok. Time to go. 

You slowly roll onto your back. Success! You cast a quick glance to Daveed's face. Good, he's still asleep. Wait! What? Daveed's arm casually wraps around your waist. Damn it! If you had moved faster you could have gotten free. Though half of you, was silently giddily dancing in your head at the contact. The other, more sensible, side was trying to reason with yourself. What would you say to Daveed in the morning? How are you going to explain this? He doesn't even know your name. 

Ok. Plan b. His arm isn't holding you tight. You can still roll to your side, and then lift his arm and get up. Yeah. That should work. You silently coach yourself through this. It was hard to focus on anything aside from Daveed. 

You gingerly roll to your side, but before you could do anything else Daveed's arm pulls you up against him, and you hear a soft moan from him. You're spooning with Daveed Diggs!! It was like the sand man saw your dreams and made them come true. 

Daveed's warm hand resting on your breast and holding you close was nice. Your whole back was warm and you could probably fall asleep right here. There was even almost no Daveed breath. If only there wasn't something hard poking you in the back. Wait.  
Oh.


End file.
